


the two of us are just young gods

by portraitofemmy



Series: Hedges, Bitch [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hedge Witches, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02 AU, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy
Summary: Missing Scene fromtheón kai andrón. Julia and Kady spend the night together in the lead up to the confrontation at the Library. They don't talk much.





	the two of us are just young gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever femslash fic, so please be kind of me. I envisioned this when writing the big Hedge fic, but that story is so tied to Eliot's POV that it didn't fit. So you get it as a little coda :)
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

They leave the safe house together, Kady’s pinky finger hooked in through Julia’s. Quentin’s smart ass teasing rings out behind them, but Julia can’t bring herself to feel any real bitterness, not tonight. Not the night before they make their play, break into the Library to steal the blade, in the few hours left before they move on Reynard. Kill a god, or die trying. No, Julia held nothing but affection for her best friend, gratitude for the space he’s giving her, for the space he’d made for her in the wider world he found.

It’s a long trek back to Brooklyn, and Julia probably could have gotten them a portal if she tried, persuaded Eliot to tweak the wards on the safe-house enough to let them step through a door back into the apartment. But he’d been busy staring at Quentin like he was the most precious thing on Earth, and well. Julia didn’t mind the trip, especially with Kady’s finger hooked through hers. They got some looks on the subway, and Julia spared a moment to wonder how the looked to strangers. Kady in her ripped jeans, flannel shirt and black combat boots, Julia in a suit jacket and turtleneck, they must _look like–_

She changes her grip on Kady’s hand, so she’s holding it more securely in her own. Let them look. Fuck anyone who dares to give them shit, they’re going god-hunting soon.

No one does, either because New Yorkers are generally too preoccupied to give a shit or because Kady’s fuck-off vibes really are that strong. Could be either really. But they make it back to the apartment building undisturbed, and Julia lets them in.

“No wards,” Kady observes, stepping into the apartment, and Julia shrugs.

“Q and I both have silencing spells on our rooms, but beyond that– what are people going to take? All our spell books are at the safe-house.”

“If we succeed in breaking into the facist knowledge horder’s super secret playroom, you might want to consider putting some up,” Kady drawls, looking around curiously. “Waugh’s are pretty tight, he could probably help you get them up. Especially if he crashes here sometimes.”

“He doesn’t, really,” Julia says with a shrug. “He lives by himself, so they usually go there.” That doesn’t mean that Eliot wouldn’t help them with wards, Julia’s sure he would, but– somehow the implication of on-going privacy seems important to communicate to Kady in this moment. Maybe Kady picks up on it, because she shoots Julia a knowing look, moving around the room. She pauses next to the table with the Fillory map underneath it, not that she would have any reason to know what it was, or the significance it held to Julia and Q. Fuck, Julia’s over thinking this. She needs a distraction.

“Want anything to drink? Water, or– I think there’s probably some wine.”

“I’m good,” Kady replies, still exploring the space with a dedicated curiosity. Her fingers trail over the guitar on it’s stand, sitting half-forgotten in the corner of the living space. “Do you play?” she asks, and Julia– her intentions had been pure enough, inviting Kady back. She _hadn’t _wanted Kady to be stuck spending the night alone. But now, watching Kady’s fingers dance across the wood and metal, she can’t help but feel a frisson of excitement.

She ignores it, proppering herself to sit on the arm of the couch instead. “No, that’s Quentin.”

“Coldwater plays guitar?” Kady asks, flat and disbelieving, and Julia bites on a smile.

“Not well,” she says delicately, stomach swooping a little at Kady’s huff of laughter.

With practiced ease, Kady picks up the guitar and starts tuning it, thumbing the stringes as she works the pins. Concentration sits on her brow and around the corners of her mouth, leaving Julia feeling a little breathless at the easy, dusky beauty of this incredible woman. 

“I’m gonna go have a smoke,” she breathes out, nodding towards the fire escape. “Quentin keeps trying to quit and he says he’s never going to manage it if the apartment smells like smoke.”

“I thought you said he was never here anyway,” Kady drawls, but follows easily enough as Julia climbs out through the apartment window, settling down next to her on the fire escape. The streetlights that wash over their little row of brownstones bathes her in a golden glow, catching in her curls, and it’s all Julia can do not to stare as Kady looks around. It’s impossible to fight the feeling that she belongs there, somehow, settling into the view of their neighborhood. “This is a pretty sweet spot, I have to admit.”

Julia hums in agreement, snapping the end of her cigarette to life with a tiny familiar spark of magic. The smoke fills her lungs in a wave of warmth breathed out in the air as Kady turns back to the guitar. She has to adjust a little to get it comfortably settled, and it leaves her feet pressed against Julia’s thigh, a single point of contact which nevertheless leaves Julia feeling a bit breathless. She’s staring, a little, and makes herself look out over the neighborhood instead. Taking another pull on the cigarette, she tips her head back against the wall of the building and thinks about Kady, asleep in her arms, vulnerable and trusting. 

“Why weren’t we friends, when you were at Brakebills?” Julia wonders, absently, glancing over to Kady as she picks out a melody, soft and melancholy. 

“Why would we be?” Kady shrugs. “You were a goody-two-shoes nerd-type and I was mostly there to steal shit. The only person I was close with at all was Penny, and that’s because I was using him. I wasn’t exactly trying to make friends.”

“I wish we had been,” Julia admits, watching a car roll slowly up the street. “I was pretty lonely. I– It was hard lying to Q all the time. Alice was probably the closest thing I had to a friend, and we would get into knock down, drag out fights at least once a month.”

“I would have left anyway,” Kady says with a shrug, glancing up at Julia. “As soon as Mayakovsky caught me. Probably better for you that you didn’t know me then.”

Julia hums thoughtfully. “I don’t know.” It felt weird, too soon and too fast and too raw to say outloud but she already couldn’t imagine her life without Kady in it. Maybe that was just the end of the world level stakes, for you. Made you bond fast. “Feels like we were meant to find each other.”

“If you believe in that shit,” Kady shrugs one shoulder, then pulls her curls over to the other side. “I prefer to think I’m writing my own story.”

“Well, what we know of the Library, the future’s already written.”

“Yeah, fuck that.” Kady’s eyes are twinkling a little when she looks up to meet Julia’s. “I’ve spent enough of my life feeling trapped in a fate I didn’t want. I’m done with that.”

“So we make our own narrative?” Julia muses, absently tracing a spell on her lips. When she exhales next, it’s easy to grab the smoke and twist it, shape it into a quill pen and ink well. The gold of the streetlight catches in the smoke and it feels like beautiful, beautiful magic. Fuck, whatelse are they doing all of this for, but for simple, beautiful magic.

“How very _Hamilton_ of you,” Kady teases dryly, and Julia smiles back. Gives herself permission to stare. Kady doesn’t seem to mind. 

To the contrary, she starts to single, softly. Thick and rich like the smoke fading into the night, her voice wraps around Julia’s throat. She feels electric, alive, like there’s magic pinging off every nerve in her body, but it’s not magic. Or at least, not the kind of magic they’re fighting for, not as far as she can tell. Maybe the end of the world just feels like that. Maybe it’s just Kady.

_“But do you feel like a young god? You know the two of us are just young gods, and we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath. And they're running, running, running.”_

Julia doesn’t recognize the song, but it sits easily in Kady’s dusky voice and on her clever fingers. Her grey eyes are stained golden by the street lights, lips forming around the words, and Julia knows she’s staring. Kady, when Julia’s eyes flick up to her eyes again, is staring right back. 

_"Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges, I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon. There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs, and if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight."_

It feels like an invitation, so Julia takes it as one. The guitar between them digs into her ribs, and the grate of the fire escape is pushing into her knees and she does _not_, she doesn’t _care _because Kady’s mouth is soft under hers. Then Kady’s hands are cupping her cheeks, caught in her hair, and all Julia can think is that the stolen kisses of the last couple weeks are nothing, _nothing_ compared to this, to time and space and privacy stretched out before them like a blanket. She wants to wrap herself up in it, and Kady too. Hide away from the world for a while.

They part with a soft, slick sound, and Kady’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. She looks– hungry, like she wants to _devour_, and it chases shivers of excitement down Julia’s spine. 

“Unless your really into your neighbors watching, we should probably go inside,” Kady says, slightly sardonic, and Julia laughs, drops her cigarette butt into the coffee tin half full of rainwater. 

Kady does at least take the time to put Quentin’s guitar back in it’s stand, then she’s pinning Julia to the back of the couch, pushing in for another kiss. It starts out hot, hard, biting, like in every part of her life, all Kady knows how to do is fight. 

“Kady,” Julia mumbles, getting her hands on Kady’s waist, feeling the texture of her flannel shirt, the curve of her hip underneath. “I’m not going anywhere, it’s okay.”

“How do you _know_?” Kady half-chokes out, upset, she sounds upset, and when Julia pulls back to look at her, her eyes are wild. “_Anything_ could happen tomorrow, and you’re only in this shit because of me–”

“That’s not true,” Julia says, gentling her hand up and down Kady’s side. “But even if I wasn’t, I’d be in it for you anyway. Best bitches, remember?”

Kady huffs out a laugh, weak and raw, forehead tipping down to fall against Julia’s. “Yeah. Best bitches.” 

This time, when Kady pushes down to kiss her, it’s softer. Sweeter, hotter, _wetter,_ makes Julia shiver, makes heat shoot down her core, makes her cunt clench in anticipation. Kady’s hands feel solid and strong on her shoulders, neck, leaving trails of heat wherever they roam to. Julia lets her own hands roam a little, sliding around Kady’s waist, around to slide up her back and then down. With a wave of bravery, she keeps going, gets two handfuls of ass and squeezes. It makes Kady giggle, vibrations against her lips, and Julia wants–

So fucking much, but more skin would be a good place to start.

“C’mon,” she whispers, with one more parting kiss, then she slips away. “I actually have a bedroom, you know.”

“Wow, fancy,” Kady laughs, letting her hand be caught so Julia can tug her towards her bedroom with it’s the heavy sliding door. “I don’t even have a couch.”

_Let me fix that_, Julia thinks, wildly, ridiculously, because– she’s known this girl, really known her, for a few months. Kissed her a couple times, and held her through some rough nights. But that feeling of _connection_ persists, and it _feels_ like Kady belongs in her space. 

“I never asked, you know, if you’ve been with girls before,” Kady muses, like the answer doesn’t matter to her, looking around Julia’s room with a mild curiosity. 

“Once or twice,” Julia says, mimicking the indifference, because maybe the bisexuality didn’t have to be a big deal if you didn’t want it to be. “Mostly guys, but. I mean– I have a strap-on.”

“Don’t need to fuck girls to make use of that,” Kady says, mouth quirking a little as Julia goes to dig her harness out of the box shoved under the bed, but there’s an excited heat in her eyes. “Do you know the spell that lets you feel it?”

“I– no?” A little spark of curiosity pushes through the heat in Julia’s mind, because– A spell that would enable you to perceive sensation from an inanimate object, that would either be a healing spell or a psychic spell. Or maybe a blend of both, something to extend the nerve reception while creating a bond with–

“Oh, fuck, I lost you,” Kady says, but there’s laughter in her voice. She siddles up to her, arms sliding around her waist. “Earth to Julia. Turn off the meta-composition analysis.”

“It’s literally my disappline,” Julia protests, but she tosses the strap-on onto the bed and lets herself tugged in anyway, in and up to Kady’s lips.

“That just means I gotta work harder to distract you, I guess.”

“No, but– can you show me the spell?” Julia asks, curiosity piqued, and Kady laughs. 

“Only if you fuck me with it.”

Well. Hard bargain right there.

They lose their clothes in a hasty rush, Kady’s boots thudding into the soft carpet next to Julia’s bed. She strips her shirt with a no-nonsense kind of practicality, like the revelation of her tits isn’t knocking Julia’s brain off-axis. She steps forward hungry, before Kady can get too far away, hands catching in the dip of her waste to hold her still. Reverently, Julia drops a kiss on the edge of her collarbone, and follows the path down, over the sweet soft swell of her breast. The taste of skin, the smell of soap and fabric and clean sweat, all swirl together in Julia’s brain and she feels _hungry_ in a way that makes her want to clamp her legs together. Makes her want to spread them apart.

Reaching back, she fumbles at the clasp of Kady’s bra, laughing a little at herself when she gets a little stuck. “I’ve always super judged guys for getting stuck on this,” she laughs, face tucking into the curve of Kady’s neck. Her _hair_, the smell of her, it’s almost too much. “Maybe they’re not as hopeless as I thought.”

“No, they definitely are,” Kady quips, and she reaches back, flicking the bra open with a simple movement. “You get a pass for having to work off backwards muscle memory.”

“I _have_ done this before,” Julia protests, because she _has_, just– fast, fumbly encounters that rarely involve getting all the way naked, and where almost never this sober. But any further protest dies on her tongue as Kady’s bra falls away, leaving her bare but for the wild fall of her hair. God, part of Julia just wants to spend an _hour_ worshiping the soft curve of her breast, but–

“Spell?” Kady asks, teasing, hooking the harness of the strap-on with her finger and holding it up. 

The process of getting the harness settled is always a little bit tricky, but Kady’s helpful, holding the fake dick in place over her clit while Julia adjusts the straps. “Think you can keep up?” Kady teases, and then starts the tuts for the spell, fingers moving rapidly through a series of precise movements. Julia’s brian whirs into gear, and it _is _partially a psychic spell– but that’s as far as she gets before one of Kady’s hands falls down to dildo, and gives it a tug. 

Which Julia _feels_, a long, slow drag like it’s sliding across her clit, sparkling pleasure which makes her cunt clench hungrily. “_Oh my god,”_ she gasps, legs nearly giving out.

Kady’s grin can only be described as ‘shit-eating’. She noses in close, until Julia’s leaning on her, bare skin to bare skin. “Think how good it’ll feel once you get inside me,” Kady whispers, just into the curve of Julia’s ear, sending shivers all down her spine. 

They tumble down onto the bed with a tangle of limbs and laughter, Kady’s hair a wild halo across the off-white comforter. The fabric is cool, must be a chill against her back because her nipples pebble, rosy pink and tempting, and Julia forgets all about the spell and the fake-cock to fit her mouth over one of them, work it with her tongue until Kady’s gasping, arching under her mouth. Dancing her fingers up the inside of Kady’s thigh, Julia relevals in smooth skin, in the way Kady parts for her willingly. 

“Tease,” Kady accuses, gasping up to the ceiling. “I _will_ flip you over and do all the work myself, don’t think I won’t– _oh_!” 

She’s slick, at the very core of her, when Julia slides her fingers over, petal-soft folds and the swell of her clit, hot with blood and _wet_. “I can do the work,” she promises, feeling just a little smug. Sue her, it’s reassuring to know that Kady _wants_ this. 

Determination held tightly in her grasp, Julia pulls away, getting her hand on the fake dick between her legs. It sparkles pleasure up her spine, and fuck, she’s going to need to learn this spell so she can play with it on her _own_, Jesus. But there’s a naked girl spread out in her bed, and that’s just so much more appealing than masturbation any day, regardless of if it’s new exciting magical masturbation or not.

Julia very nearly almost comes on the first slide in, the overwhelming rush of _so good oh lord_ sensation sending throbbing pulses of pleasure deep into her core. Only concern for Kady, desire to make it _good_ for her, keeps her from just chasing the edge of it, rocking hungrily to drag the toy inside. Kady, who had _arched_ beautifully off the bed as Julia slide the toy inside, deserves to be paid attention to. Her hands clutch at Julia’s back, holding her close.

“Okay?” Julia pants, arms braced weakly on the bed near Kady’s shoulders.

“I’m so good, baby,” Kady sighs, then tilts her hips a little, just a bit, but it’s enough to drag on the toy and Julia gasps, rocking on instinct.

“Fuck,” she bites out, because well. _Fuck_. It feels so good, she wants to make Kady feel even a fraction this good. Weakly, she strains up until they can kiss again, hot and slick and deep as they rock together. 

Kady’s lips are sweet on hers, the soft warm drag of her breasts against Julia’s sensitive nipples with every rocking thrust and it’s just– it’s _so much._ It’s so much sensation, the feeling of pleasure like she’s dragging her clit through Kady’s body rather than molded silicone, it’s overwhelming. She comes with a gasp and a jolt before she’s even ready for it, body locking up as it bursts out in a wave, clenching down hard on nothing. 

“_Oh_,” Julia gasps, then: “_Kady_.”

She does find herself rolled onto her back then, Kady keeling over her with a cocky grin and wild curls. Julia watches, stunned, as Kady finds an angle the works for her and then _rides_. The smooth rocking motion of her hips, breasts moving softly with the sway of her body, she’s the most beautiful thing Julia’s ever _seen_. And Julia can _feel it_ when she comes, the pulsing rippling feeling of it dragging across the toy, wrenching another orgasm out of Julia like it’s coming from her very soul. 

“Too much,” she gasps, getting her hands on Kady’s hips to pull her off as oversensitivity crests heading towards painful. Kady tumbles onto her back on the bed beside Julia, a sprawl of limbs tangling together, and Julia allows herself a moment to feel stunned.

“Woah,” Julia says, and _Jesus, _she sounds like Q_._ Awkward and a little dumbstruck. 

“Pretty much,” Kady says, and she sounds _smug_ about it, that just can’t abid. Julia rolls over to kiss her, hissing a little as the dildo drags against Kady’s hip. With a laugh and a flick or her hands, Kady cancels the spell, and the sensitivity fades rapidly. Then they can kiss, sprawled out lazy and naked across Julia’s bed. 

Tomorrow, they will rob the Library and prepare to fight a god. But tonight, she’s going to spend an hour between Kady’s thighs, taste her until she’s shaking. Tonight, she’s going to convince Kady to use the harness and spell herself, to so she can fuck Julia until they can’t move anymore.

Tonight they’re going to _live_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found as portraitofemmy on most places, but check out [twitter](https://twitter.com/portraitofemmy) and [tumblr](https://portraitofemmy.tumblr.com/). Thanks for reading!


End file.
